jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Highschool DxD: Яe-Jester
High School DxD: Яe-Jester (ハイスクールD×D：Яe、ジェスター, Haisukūru D×D: Â e, -Jesutā) is a seven part special fanic, created by Dr Drumkit. Summary From this point on, what is told consists of top secret circumstances known only to a small number of highly important people— Though these are important events, it is something that must not by any means be made public……the time may come though when the truth contained within this information may be useful. Therefore, in the case that something were to happen to me, I am purposefully recording this to serve as an intermediary. Even though I earnestly desire that this shall never be released, I shall commence the account. ―○●○― The story is told from Cao Cao's perspective where he recorded the following events. The Current Occult Research Club, the Black Dividing Team, the New Hero Faction, members of Issei Hyoudou's, Rias Gremory's Peerages and the Vali Team, faces off against invaders known as Outer Newforms led by Azathoth, that has travel from a possible future 30 years from now, however also from the future comes a surprise visit by Uther's children in an attempt to stop him. Chapters * Chapter 1, The Diabolos Artist of Pendragon and Gremory * Chapter 2, Invaders from Another World * Chapter 3, Uther's Future Children * Chapter 4, Will, Breasts, Gears and What? * Chapter 5, The Forbidden United Front * Chapter 6, Uther Pendragon, Devil, Dragon, Human, God? * Chapter 7, And so, to Tomorrow... * Extra Chapter, All of Uther's Kids Characters Main Characters Antagonist * Azathoth (アザトス, Azatosu): An Ancient and Evil God from the Cthulhu mythos, that was sealed away the God of the Bible, who was able to break free from his imprisonment at some point and placed a curse on Alice that put her in a coma. He teams up with the beings from the other world known as ON's who stated a war to invade the main one, Azathoth and the ON's travel back in time in order to tamper with the past to that would conclude in the worlds demise * ON: The Outer Newforms are mechanical beings from the ExE world that are a combination of machine and organic parts. These beings are soldiers manufactured by the evil gods from the parallel world. They invaded the world the Three Factions resides in in the near future before traveling into the past with Azathoth. Their entire bodies appear to resemble humanoid insects with four limbs, while having a hard exoskeleton surface which emits a brilliant luster and are entirely colored in one shade of silver. They seem to have neither a nose or a mouth, appear to have five pale eyes, and a large protruding head. These lifeforms also appear to be durable enough to withstand Jonathan's Blood Cross enhanced punch and are capable of shooting a red beam from each of its five eyes that can bypass defensive magic circles, have the ability to curve, and, at the same time, redirect their trajectory. These lifeforms also have, within their bodies, the ability to produce countless tentacles, which they can reattach and use to heal themselves. ** Ruma Ydura: A being of the Mythology from the paralleled world known as ExE and one of the Four Generals 'Invade Fanatics'. ** Rezzo Roado: ** New Fenrir: A living mechanical copy of the original Fenrir created by Azathoth. ** Fenris: ** Garvarudan: A fifteen meter tall mechanical dragon. Its forearms are both very thick, to the point they appeared somewhat like shields. It does has any wings on its back, but it had what appeared to be rocket engines on either side of its back. The mouth that had been made of metal had been manufactured to look like the smile of a flesh and blood living creature. It can also give off a green lustre. Other Characters * Aluca Vladi: A future version of Aluca who was gifted a prototype version of the Artificial Longinus; Eon Sub-Balor, used its time manipulating abilities to go back in time along with Uther's kids in pursuit of Azathoth, she also acts as their superior. Aluca has become a Super Devil and has grown up to become a more courageous woman as well as a more fearsome one since the children both fear and respect her. She also the half-mother to them, as she had a child with Uther. She wears the same thing she use to, but with a darker color tone. * Uther Pendragon Gremory Ambrosius: The future version of Uther who is now married to all of the girls who love him, and achieved something similar to Issei, and became an Second Harem King. Uther hardly has time for his children due to his busy schedule which is filled for the next 200 years, with his wives taking turns to see him and act as his escort. He's always rushing over back and forth from one place to another, such as to certain locations for other mythological systems, whether it's helping out, giving speeches or some kind of industrial enterprise. He is noted to still be a pervert even then. Uther also obtained all the Longinus, through an unnamed event that involved Great Red, Chichigami, and the spirit of the Biblical God. Uther also went under Ten Azure Jokers' Sacred Savior, but Ajuka Beelzebub managed to create a antidote for it, and as a result, Uther now can now take the form of a huge dragon that is about a hundred meters in size with crimson and white scales. A the last moment, Uther traveled back in time with Aluca, Mavis and Ayato's younger sister, Eto Gremory to assist his children and settle the battle. * Maho Gremory: Maho had retired and ceded the position as head of the Gremory family house to her second cousin, Shi. Now she has expanded her business range into many different kinds of industry. * Alice Helsing Pendragon: She is well loved by all of Uther's kids as she never gets mad at them and is noted to be the most kind among their mothers. She has learned all of the Hyoudou families' cooking techniques that she serves to all the kids which they enjoy a lot. Azathoth placed a curse on her that caused Alice to fall into a deep sleep that she cannot wake up from as part of his revenge. As a result, this caused much grief for their family and forced them to go after Alice to the past in order for him to undo his curse before she dies. * Shuri Himejima: Shuri has become more participative in Grigori by serving as an executive, and also managed to form several sub-species Balance Breakers, for Incinerate Anthem. She has also come to speak of Shemhazai with great respect and admiration. * Rei Seren: Rei became the principal to a cram school for students aiming to go to the underworld's top notch universities. As she was unable to enjoy her childhood, she wants the children to enjoy their youth, have a somewhat healthy childhood where they would study together, and get into a good school. She tends to takes charge of investigating how their studies are going. * Asuna Helsing: Asuna's life has become comparable to that of a office lady who comes home late at night exhausted, as she's so busy with her work in the underworld that she's almost never seen, and thus only comes home on occasion where she does nothing but sleep. Asuna even criticizes her fellow wives whenever they decide to take a female manager's vacation, but she is also still perverted. * Alphonse Pendragon: Upon marrying Uther, Alphonse has left the house of Phenex and thus taken his surname. * Isaiah Kiba: Isaiah is the sword master and mentor for the kids since he was the one who trained them in the ways of swordsmanship. Due to Uther's absence, Isaiah spends the most time with his kids, and therefore is viewed as a secondary father figure to them. * Akuko Lucifer: Akuko also trains Uther's children in combat. He teaches Ayato in particular how to use his Dragon abilities. Akuko has become something of a archaeologist, as he has excavated ancient relics from the Old Gods era as well as the original Satans while studying ruins and artifacts. He's noted to be obsessed with ramen as much as fighting. * Rugan Lykaon: * Shi Gremory: Has become the main head of the Gremory clan house and has become into a Super Devil. * Daniel: In this era, Daniel became a Super Devil and has become the unofficial Governor-General Grigori, despite being a Devil. * Apophis: He became contracted with Albert to become the power source within his Artificial Longinus. List of Equipment * Durandal VII: A Holy Sword manufactured from the union of supernatural and scientific techniques through the use of alchemy and mechanical techniques, and the successor to the original Durandal and Durandal V. It has the qualities of a gun with an ejectable magazine attached and a trigger that launches orbs from the blade in a manner similar to Xenovia's Durandal Cannon. * Galatine III: Also known as The Existence Cutter, Scarlet Blade. An alchemy-metalurgical crafted version of the Holy Sword Galatine, it is used in tandem with Caliburn and Ayato's Power of Destruction. * Diabolos Dragonaut: Also known as the Gauntlet of the Emperor Crown Prince of Twin Supremacy and Domination, '''it is an artificial Longinus created by Emma and Shemhazi that is based on the Boosted Gear and Uther's Twilight Dragonaut. It has the same ability as the Boosted Gear, which is to boost his capabilities, but is still unstable so Ayato must be careful not to overuse it, and it also has several Balance Breakers, similar to Twilight Dragonaut. ** '''Diabolos Crown Prince Spiral: The artificial Sacred Gear's first Balance Breaker, It creates a crimson colored Dragon Armor around Ayato with four scarlet dragon wings that integrates Ayato's cursed holy sword and Caliburn into the armor. The armor has abilities similar to the original Boosted Gear Scale Mail and Twilight Dragonaut's second form, Twilight Dragonaut: Great Spiral Wing as well. * Innovation Imperium: Also known as the Heavenly Fate Garden of the Sinking Sky, Quaking Sea and Falling Land, is an Artificial Longinus that is said to be combination of, Innovate Clear and Telos Karma. ** Innovetur Transcendental Lotus: Also known as the Ascended Forest of Life, Death, Fate and Creation. The Balance Balance for Midoriya's Sacred Gear that creates a small forest that Midoriya can control in every way. * Brynnhildar: A Holy-Demonic Sword wielded by Basara. Its name is taken from the spirit of Valkyrie thats housed with the sword. * Absoluto Dawn: An Artificial Longinus in the form of a orb wielded by Albert that uses a tamed verison of the spirit of Apophis as its power source. It also appears to be based on the Longinus, Absolute Demise. ** Disaster Eternal Dusk Absoluto: Also known as The Sunrise of the Eternal Frozen Night. It is the Sacred Gear's Balance Balance form that creates a small blizzard around Albert. * Lotus Triaina: An Artificial Longinus created by and wielded by Shin thats based off his mother's, Twin Triaina.. Trivia * All of Uther's children who have appeared are those who have come of age to do battle, implying that there are more of his kids who are still young and non-combatants. ** This was confirmed as in the extra chapter, as it says the name of all of Uther's children and their mothers. In no order, Uther's children are: *** Kazuto Helsing (Mother: Asuna Helsing) *** Emma Himejima (Mother: Shuri Himejima) *** Ophilith (Mother: Lilith) *** Ayato Gremory (Mother: Maho Gremory) *** Basara Pendragon (Mother: Afureia) *** Eto Gremory (Mother: Maho Gremory) *** Midoriya Helsing (Mother: Alice Helsing) *** Lan Fan Pendragon (Mother: Diaochan) *** Oenix Phenex (Mother: Alphonse Phenex) *** Albert Quarta (Mother: Albedo Quarta) *** Shin Seren (Mother: Rei Seren) *** Fanu La Karmila (Mother: Bon Karmila) *** Kurobara Toujou Pendragon (Mother: Nemu Lucifer) *** Ernestine Vladi (Mother: Aluca Vlai) *** Ryggen Leviathan (Mother: Raelynn Leviathan) *** Lamia Leviathan (Mother: Shire Leviathan) *** Fuyu Eindridesson (Mother: Yuuna Eindridesson) *** Ellen Helsing (Mother: Asuna Helsing) *** Panthera Therian (Mother: Leone Therian) *** Airi Argento (Mother: Liz Argento) *** Evaine Benoic (Mother: Lily Benoic) *** Jin Toujou (Mother: Shiro Toujou) *** Kameil Sitri (Mother: Sera Sitri) * It's revealed that Akuko and Morgana Pendragon have an unnamed son who was temporally erased due to time being altered, leaving up to his siblings to fix it to bring him back. He's referred to being just as stubborn as Ayato, and also took both the Lucifer and Pendragon namesake. ** Its also said that Rugan and Shi, Isaiah and Amuka, Reinhert and Dame, Gray and Kurome and Clyde, Aviginis and Lilim all have children. The children are as follow: *** Mio Gremory Lykaon (澪グレモリーリュカオン, Mio Guremorī Ryukaon): The daughter of Rugan and Shi. *** Messon Kiba (木場メゾン, Kiba Mezon): The son of Isaiah and Amuka. *** Cyrus Du Lac Quarta (サイラスドゥラッククァルタ, Sairasu Do~urakku Kwaruta): The son of Reinhert and Dame. *** Silver Fullbringer (シルバーフルブリンガー, Shirubā Furuburingā): The son of Gray and Kurome. *** Boris Amaymon (ボリスアマイモン, Borisu Amaimon): The son of Clyde and Aviginis. *** Akame (アカメ, Akame): The daughter of Clyde and Lilim. * In their childhood, Uther's kids were told the Oppai Dragon Song as a lullaby. ** With that and the fact that all their mothers had huge breasts, they wouldn't recognize someone as a woman if she has small breasts at first, which is something that angered Abun. * The Helsing siblings are technically sibling-cousins, due to being Half-sisters and Half-brother and cousins at the same time. ** According to Cao Cao, Midoriya's and Ellen's appearances are the same right down to their faces, also implying they were born around the same time. * Airi's name was made from combining the initials of her grandmother Asia, her grandfather Issei, and her step-grandmother Rias. ** Ophilith's name is also made from a combination of her mother, Li'lith', and her grandmother, Ophi's. * Ayato's name is an interesting case; deriving from the kanji 文 (''aya) "art" and 人 (to) "person," the name "Ayato" has several various trivial meanings including: "ambition," "power," "progress," "confident," "restless," "independent," "determined," and "courageous." * Ernestine means "vigour, strife". * Midoriya means "green Valley". ** Midoriya was named by Mitsuya as an expression of gratitude by Uther, sort of making him his godfather. * Emma's Sacred Beast is also known as Fenghuang, the Chinese Phoenix. * Shin's name has multiple meanings that could refer to him being part angel such as "heart" or "truth". * Oenix's name is just a shortened spelling of Ph'''oenix. * Basara could mean "male wolf". * Lan Fan means "cold rice". * Jin is derived from the kanji for blade and Kurobara means "Black rose" (although it is spelled with the Kanji for "Black Thorn" even though the pronunciation would be the Kanji "Black Rose"), with their very names, like their mothers, referring to the color of their hair and tails and at the same time with Jin's name also hinting that he many use swords unlike his mother, their mothers as well.